


Fears

by bored_now



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the Avengers afraid of?  A look at the fears of the Avengers from Age of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

**Tony**  
Tony stark was a complex man with many different parts that made up his personality. He was a ladies man and always up for flirting. He was in love with pepper and was surprisingly sensitive about what she thought about his work and what he did. He was a weapons manufacturer. He privatize world peace. He cared deeply about other people but had a cavalier attitude. 

Tony’s fear was obvious and predictable. 

That he wasn't enough. That he wasn't good enough. 

You can thank Howard stark for that one. 

 

 **Natasha**  
She would never be free from her past. She was what they made her...all she was good for was killing. There was nothing good or pure in her. She could never have what Clint and Laura had. 

Anything good in her had been burned out during her time in the red room. 

She was a killer, not a dancer. 

She was a murderer, not a mother. 

She didn't know how to love. 

And she never would. 

She would never be free from her past. 

 

 **Bruce**  
He doesn't need to see the future to know what his greatest fear is. His greatest fear has already happened. He is a violent man. 

That is all Bruce can think before Bruce disappears and Hulk appears. Whether to protect puny Banner or unleash that anger that is always just below the surface, neither Dr. Banner nor Hulk can answer. 

 

 **Thor**  
Thor thought he had overcome his greatest fear when Jane had been taken by Ether and he could see the life fade from her bright and brilliant eyes. 

He then thought that his greatest fear came true when Loki died without redemption and still estranged from the family that had raised him. 

Both of those were things that Thor feared. But they weren’t his deepest fear. His deepest fear was what it had always been since he had come to know himself in that small town in New Mexico. He had missed something, something important and now those that he held closest, in fact their very way of life was threatened. Now that he knew that fear was there, just below the surface, he would never be able to let it go. 

 

 **Steve**  
Steve like to think of himself as a straight forward guy. What you saw was what you got with him. But his fear...his fear made him realize that the wars he'd fought in had twisted him up. 

He was afraid of peace. 

He was afraid of home. 

Practically the first day he'd been in this brave new world, Fury had said he needed something to fight for. How true that was! What purpose did he have, if not to fight? What else was he good for?

There was no family in his future. There was no dancing for him; he would never find a higher purpose than what he did now. 

So he would fight. 

Because he was afraid of the alternative.


End file.
